El despertar de Zardon
by sheblunar
Summary: Un nuevo mal se levanta contra Yami y sus amigos haciendo que se reúna con viejos amigos y nuevos compañeros que le ayudaran a buscar los artículos del milenio que que peligran y si llegan a caer en las manos del mal el mundo sucumbirá en una obscuridad total .


Capítulo 1.-El despertar

Era una tarde soleada en el desierto de Egipto y un grupo de arqueólogos e investigadores se encontraban examinando los vestigios encontrados en las pirámides mientras tanto una joven de 18 años se adentraba en las profundidades de la pirámide buscando vasijas o alguna cosa antigua

- espero encontrar algo-dijo la joven mientras examinaba los pasillos

Afuera de la pirámide un joven de unos 21 años se encontraba en una carpa analizando los pergaminos que se encontraron en la mañana

-Noah has visto a mi hermana-dijo el joven

-no Marcus la última vez que la vi seguía dentro de la pirámide-dijo Noah

-ah esa niña ya le he dicho que no entre sola te encargo que sigas analizando esto por favor voy por ella antes que active una trampa o pase otra cosa-dijo Marcus y salió rumbo a la pirámide

-jaja si no te preocupes yo me encargo de esto y tu ve por Sara-dijo Noah

Dentro de la pirámide

-mhh vaya parece que aquí ya no hay nada creo que eh perdido tiempo-dio Sara mientras se disponía a salir pero escucho un ruido que provenía más adentro de la pirámide y se dispuso a seguirlo y se encontró con una cámara con grandes tesoros y varias dibujos de monstros y magos

-vaya parece que gane la lotería cuando Marcus vea esto se no lo va a creer-dijo Sara mientras sacaba una linterna e iluminaba el lugar ya que había poca luz cada cosa que veía en ese lugar se sorprendía pero lo que más le sorprendida fue ver una chica desmayada y que a ver como estaba Sara se hinco y puso su cabeza en sus pies

-disculpa te encuentras bien-decía Sara mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en su mejilla pero al hacer eso se percata que tenía fiebre pero noto que la chica empezaba a despertarse y empezaba a decir cosas entrecortadamente

-n-ne-necito ir con el príncipe-dijo la joven

-que príncipe-dijo Sara confundida

-él está en peligro-dijo la joven

-quien está en peligro-dijo Sara aún más confundida

-mi amigo-dijo la joven

-pero no puedes ir a buscarlo ahora por lo visto no estás en condiciones estas herida además tienes mucha fiebre-dijo Sara

-no me importa es mi deber protegerlo-dijo la joven mientras se levantaba lentamente pero por las heridas y la fiebre se cayó al suelo pero de nuevo trato de levantarse con ayuda de Sara

-mira déjame curar tu heridas y que tu fiebre se baje y después mi hermano y yo te ayudamos a buscar a tu amigo por cierto soy Sara y tu cómo te llamas-dijo Sara

-gracias yo soy Mana-dijo Mana pero después se volvió a desmayar dejando caer su peso sobre Sara

-vaya mejor pido ayuda no la podre sacar yo sola de aquí-dijo Sara mientras agarraba su radio y se comunicaba con alguien

-alguien que me escuche necesito que me ayuden encontré a una joven dentro de la pirámide herida y con fiebre adamas de que encontré algo que les va a interesar cambio-dijo Sara

-Sara como que una hallaste una chica si se supone que no deber de haber nadie cambio-dijo un joven

-Marcus que bueno que eres tú también yo me pregunto lo mismo pero por favor ven rápido Mana no se ve bien cambio-dijo Sara

-Mana quien es Mana cambio-dijo Marcus

-la joven que me encontré ya no hagas preguntas y ven para acá cambio-dijo Sara

-ya está bien pero donde estas cambio-dijo Marcus

-estoy en una cámara secreto pero deje mi mochila afuera tu solo sigue el rastreador cambio-dijo Sara

-buena ideas cambio-dijo Marcus mientras sacaba un GPS y ubica el rastreador de su hermana y comenzaba a adentrarse a la pirámide le fue fácil llegar y al adentrarse dentro de la cámara se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la chica y las cosas que había dentro pero lo que más le importa por ahora fue la chica

- vaya Sara sí que ganaste la lotería y como está la chica-dijo Marcus

-ya te dije se llama Mana y no se ve muy mal deberíamos llevarla al campamento para que la revise el doctor-dijo Sara

-está bien solo déjame dejar tu rastreador para que mañana vengamos a ver mejor esta cámara-dijo Marcus

-pero primero llevemos a Mana con el doctor y después les contamos a los demás-dijo Sara

-está bien pequeña pero déjame llevarme a mí a Mana y tu trae las cosas-dijo Marcus mientras agarraba a Mana en sus brazos

-si-dijo Sara mientras agarraba la mochila de Marcus y la suya al salir de la pirámide se dirigieron al campamento y todos los de su equipo se sorprendieron a ver una joven en los brazos de Marcus

-y ella quien es-dijo Noah

-por el momento no responderé preguntas solo díganme donde está el doctor-dijo Marcus

-él está en la carpa de primeros auxilios Marcus pero donde encontraron a esa chica-dijo una joven rubia

-por el momento Mari no te puedo explicar les diremos más noche-dijo Sara

-vaya parece que no encontramos antigüedades pero si personas-dijo Noah

En la cuidad de Domino ya era de noche y todos se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente exepto un joven de cabello tricolor que parecía que tuviera un buen sueño

_-vaya mi faraón es un placer verlo de nuevo-dijo una voz_

_-quien eres muéstrate cobarde-dijo Atem_

_-por el momento no pero le puedo decir que pronto nos encontraremos y no será bueno para usted-dijo la voz_

_-encontrarnos que quieres-dijo Atem enfundado_

_-nada solo venganza de mi maestro pero pronto _ _iré tomando aquellos que tu amas_

_-si te atreves a lastimarlos te las veras conmigo-dijo Atem_

_-jajaja mi faraón como me hace reír usted no creo que me pueda derrotar mi maestro me enseño para ser más fuerte que el por si caía en batalla yo tomara venganza y recolectara los artículos del milenio-dijo la voz_

_-jajaja ahora yo soy quien me rio los artículos fueron destruidos lo único que pudo sobrevivir es mi rompecabezas-dijo Atem_

_-mi faraón parece que no presto atención los artículos todavía existen solo están ocultos de mí y de usted pero lo que me alegra saber es que ya tengo la información de dos artículos tu rompecabezas y la sortija del milenio esta última casi la tengo en mi poder pero esa tonta niña me dio una buena pelea aunque no la obtuve deje tan lastimada a esa chica que si no la encuentran pronto morirá sería un desperdicio ya que tenía buen potencial-dijo la voz_

_-que le hiciste a Mana si le pasa algo no te lo perdonare-dijo Atem_

_-no me hagas reír faraón pero solo te advierto que te cuides ya que pronto tendrás noticas mías a y déjame lamentar lo de tu pequeña amiga pero ella se lo busco si me hubiera dado la sortija nada le hubiera pasado pero bueno mejor me voy ten en cuenta que esto solo es un saludo cordial ya que pronto nuestro encuentro sedara y no será nada divertido-dijo la voz mientras se iba dejando al Faraón solo y alterado por lo que lo dijo pero pronto sentido que alguien lo estaba llamado_

-Yami está bien-dijo Yugi preocupado

-Yugi que haces aquí-dijo Yami un poco somnoliento

-empezaste a gritar en tus sueños y el abuelo y yo nos preocupamos y venimos a ver que te pasaba-dijo Yugi

-no solo fue un mal sueño que espero que sea solo eso un sueño-dijo Yami

-será mejor ir a dormir chicos mañana si Yami nos podrá contar mejor su sueño si es que esta dispuesto-dijo el abuelo

-gracias mañana les contare pero mejor hay que irnos a dormir-dijo Yami después de eso tod mundo se fue a su cuarto pero Yami aún seguía inquieto por ese sueño pero al último pudo volver a dormir

En el campamente de Egipto

Sara y Marcus esperaban afuera de la tienda para ver qué era lo que les decía el doctor sobre Mana

-crees que se repondrá-dijo Sara preocupada

-si gracias a ti que la encontraste a tiempo-dijo Marcus

-pero lo que sigo sin entender que hacia ella hay adentro cuando llegue la sala estaba cerrada-dijo Sara

-no lo sé cuándo despierte tendrá muchas respuestas que responder-dijo Marcus en eso el doctor salía de la tienda y se dirigía a los jóvenes hermanos para darles la situación de su hija

-por el momento la joven se encuentra débil presentaba deshidratación pero ya que la atendimos a tiempo se pudo salvar lo que me sorprendió que el collar que traía pensé que ese artículo había desaparecido-dijo el doctor

-y podemos pasar a verla-dijo Sara

-si pero solo un momento ya que necesita descansar cuando le cure y vende la heridas me impacto mucho ya que estaban demasiado infectadas pareciera que si la hubieran atacado-dijo el doctor

-pero gracias a que Sara la encontró no hubiéramos tener que hacer un funeral-dijo Marcus

-bueno doctor hermano pasare a verla y examinar el collar si me lo permiten compermiso caballeros-dijo Sara y se metió en la carpa del doctor

En un castillo en las afueras de una islas se encontraban dos sombras

-y bien como estuvo su visita maestro-dijo un joven encapuchado

-estupenda mi joven aprendiz espero que el faraón se prepare-dijo la misma voz del sueño de Yami

-me gusta verlo feliz maestro zardon-dijo el joven

-por cierto podrías traerme a la joven maga me seria si quiero atraer al faraón-dijo Zardon

-maestro de eso le quería hablar acabo de ir donde deje a la joven pero ya no está solo encontré su collar-dijo el joven mientras le entregaba el collar con temor a su maestro

-mhh con que la chica no está pero no es para que temas esto me servirá mejor ya que si le hago pensar que su querida amiga de la infancia está muerta me será más fácil adueñarme de los artículos gracias por haberme traído esto Zein ya pronto le hallare como usarlo por ahora hay que descansar mañana empezara nuestra venganza-dijo Zardon con una sonrisa mientras dejaba solo a su alumno

-era una linda chica pero ni modo hubiera sido buen elemento-dijo Zein

Continuara…..

**Mi primer historia de yugioh espero que les guste **

**Disclaimer.-los personajes de yugioh no me pertenecen solo me pertenecen la historia y los personajes creados por mí.**

**Los veo en la próxima.**


End file.
